Hulk's baby
by BabyRie16
Summary: Hulk finds a kitty. But it seems to act more like a baby to him, so he decides to take care of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go!" Victor squirmed in the green giant's arms.

"Good baby, Hulk take care of," Hulk carried him home over his shoulder.

Bruce sat in his lab, mixing serums. He wanted to get rid of Hulk, at least for a while longer than normal. He thought he finally had it. He hoped so. It would help him avoid trouble longer.

"Let's test it out." He drank it. He'd seen under the 'scope that the gamma cells had diminished a little with it on them.

He didn't feel any different after drinking it. Maybe a little calmer. He needed to see if it worked...somehow.

Bruce grabbed his stuff and went for a walk.

Meanwhile, Victor Creed had been reclining. Another boring day for him. He dodged his homosexual nephew for a while.

He noted a thin guy with a bit of a geek look to him. He smirked, "Time for a little fun."

Bruce sighed and continued to walk; he needed to go to the library.

"Going to a convention?" Victor smirked from behind him. Bruce mostly ignored him. "I'm talking to you, three eyes."

"Shoo," he waved his hand.

Victor glared at him. "I'm not up for suggestions," he took his glasses.

"Give me those!" he reached, but the man was taller than him. He growled and felt surprised. He didn't feel the Hulk waking.

"If you want it, you have to ask nicely."

Bruce crossed his arms. "How about you just give me my glasses and go get your fur groomed," he looked at his hair.

Sabre narrowed his eyes and threw the glasses into a tree and began to walk away.

Bruce growled, staring at him, and then back at the tree. Suddenly, without warning, his eyes blanked out and he began to grow.

Sabre had his back to him so he was completely oblivious to what was happening, until he was lifted off his feet.

"Bad kitty!" Hulk growled.

"Ack! Hey! WTF!" Victor tried to get down.

"Bad kitty make Hulk angry!"

Victor growled and clawed his hand, getting him to let go. Hulk growled as he dropped him. Victor shook and prepared to fight him, until he got stepped on by Hulk.

Hulk picked him up by the back of his shirt, "Bad!" he tucked him under his arm, "Bad kitty, you make Hulk VERY angry," he swatted him hard!

"Ah!" he flinched forward, "What in the- OW!" he pushed as Hulk swatted his butt, "Stop that!"

"Bad kitty!" he continued to swat, "No scratch!"

"I am not a kitty! OW!" He grit his teeth and struggled.

Hulk completely ignored him and continued to spank his bottom hard.

"Owww!" Victor sobbed. In no time he was in tears, losing himself as he cried.

Hulk noticed. He stopped hitting him and stood him up, looking at him.

In his mindset adults didn't cry, especially men. Babies cried...Was the kitty a baby?

"Awww, poor baby," Hulk patted his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hulk set Victor on his floor. "Good baby, sit." He went to look for diapers. Victor watched him go and continued to rub his butt. He went to the door to head home. "Bad," Hulk picked him up and set him on the couch, "Baby stay." He pointed to the couch.

Victor growled and prepared to leave again, but something beautiful caught his eye. It was a piece of twine. The way it danced along the floor drew him over.

He walked into the kitchen, it was pretty nice. Not fancy, but it was clean for a bachelor pad. He twirled the yarn, while laying on the floor. He twirled and bit it, pulling it harder and harder. Eventually, he was too entertained in his fun and thread that he didn't notice he was pulling something from the counter. Soon enough, something fell right on him.

Hulk sat up hearing a loud clang. He went to check on Victor and saw him on the kitchen floor. He gasped and picked Victor up. "Poor baby," he rubbed Victor's head. There was a mark on it from where one of the pans hit him in the head.

Victor simply groaned, half dazed. Hulk set him on the couch and figured he'd sleep. Which was great, he had to go shopping.

After about two hours Victor woke up, feeling a lot better...until he felt his lower regions.

"What the!" he pulled the blanket off of pants were gone and He was wearing a disposable diaper! He stared fir a minute and tried to make sure this wasn't some dream. After a few seconds he concluded it was just weird.

He growled and began to pull it off and look for his pants.

Hulk heard him moving and came to check. All he saw was a half naked Victor pulling things apart looking for something.

"No!" he walked over and swatted him, "Bad baby! No make mess!" he swatted him again, "No take diaper off!"

Victor turned to be frontally facing him, mainly to protect his butt, "I am not a baby!"

"Bad! Baby want another spanking?"

Victor glared at him and backed away, trying to run for the door.

Hulk grabbed him, picked him up, and carried him to the couch. "Bad baby," he sat and pulled him over his lap.

Victor whined and tried to push his way up, "Let me go!" He was ignored as Hulk brought his large hand down on his bottom. "Owww!"

Hulk continued to spank him and watched as Victor's pale bottom began to turn pink, then red, than redder.

"Owwww!" he sobbed and pushed.

"Baby be good?" He asked. Victor sobbed and nodded. He set him on the couch. Victor flinched and tried to get up. "No, Baby stay down." He picked up the diaper and put it back on him.

"Good Baby," he rubbed his head, "Baby drink." He put a bottle into Victor's mouth. He grunted and growled at him. "Good Baby," he rubbed his head squeezed.

Vic glared at him and prepared to throw the bottle. He didn't even like milk!


	3. Chapter 3

Victor sat on the couch tenderly. His butt wasn't healing fast enough for his taste, and at the moment a green simpleton was making him wear diapers and drink from bottles. He watched him from the kitchen. Hulk was cooking.

He tried to sneak to the door again to see how far he was from home. At least two towns. If he waited until the guy did something, like go to the bathroom, he'd get a little distance. At least enough to probably keep him at bay. He didn't have any super senses that he knew of.

"Why Baby not drink bottle?" Hulk broke his trance and handed him the bottle, "Baby drink."

He put his hands in front of his mouth, "I don't like milk."

He tilted his head, "All babies drink milk," he put it at his mouth again.

"Well I don't!" he turned away.

Hulk paused and went to the kitchen. He didn't have much else to give him to drink other than water or orange juice. He had coffee, but that wasn't for babies. He filled the bottle with water and went to give it to Victor.

Victor was sitting in the window. He figured that he would just go into the surrounding forest. The trees could provide good enough camouflage and give him the time he needed to stall this guy.

"Baby drink," Hulk put the bottle in his mouth. Victor nearly choked as he got a jet of water down his throat, "Baby drink. Hulk fix food," he rubbed his head and went back to the kitchen.

Victor coughed and tossed the bottle on the floor. This guy was either the biggest idiot he met or the most confused. At the looks of it, both. And he kept breaking Victor's thought patterns! Either way, he might's well have lived in a cabin considering all the forest and trees that surrounded his house.

It was a two level house, with a first and second floor. Out back was a shelter. Bruce mainly used that as his lab. The second floor was really empty. He kept fragile things up there in case he went Hulk. Obviously, the Hulk can't go upstairs.

"I got some interesting reads," Tony Stark, mainly known as Iron man, checked the stats, "I think Bruce went Hulk again."

Captain America was reading the morning paper and nodded silently. He wasn't surprised by that. They had to help keep watch of him and at times it was easy. He was at least gracious enough to live in an outskirt of any town.

Tony looked at him, "Don't be so excited," he scoffed and found where he was, "Well, he seems to be in his house still, but one of us should go check."

CA continued to read the paper. He heard what Tony said and still interested in the top stories.

Tony stared, "That means you go check."

"I heard 'one of US'," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony grumbled as he landed in front of Bruce's house. Why did he have to check? Ca being lazy making him go. He sighed and looked in the window.

"..." He saw some blond guy, minus pants, plus diaper, "Creepy enough," he shook his head. He knocked on the door to see if someone would come. After a few moments there was some noise and the door was opened by Hulk, "Hi, Hulk..."

He blinked, "Hi Tony," he looked at him, "Hulk help?"

"Uhm..no, just checking. How are things going?"

"Hulk find Baby. Taking care of," he told him. This sparked a nice conversation on what'd been happening since he found Victor that morning.

Victor was hiding around the corner. He blushed. Bright side, apparently the green guy didn't know his name and simply referred to him as 'baby'.

Tony nodded, snickering in the back of his mind. He knew who he was. He'd even gotten a glimpse of his still pink bottom when he went to hide, "Well, congratulations on your new bundle of joy. I'll be sure to bring some things that might help."

Hulk nodded and watched him fly off before going back to find Victor.

Tony came in the building laughing his head off, attracting quite a bit of attention from everyone but CA.

"Hysterical as always," Steve said continuing to read the paper, "Whats so funny this time?"

"Wheres Logan?" he laughed, "He has to hear of this!"

"I think he went to the bathroom," Clint told him as he played cards with Peter.

"Tell him I have something to tell him when he gets out. Right now I'm going to my lab," he laughed all the way to his lab.

"Whats with him?" Peter looked at Steve.

"Pay him no mind, he just likes attention."


	5. Chapter 5

Victor groaned as he was placed in the chair. His butt was still a little sore and these chairs weren't exactly soft. Understandable, considering they'd have to support someone who looked like he could weigh 5 tons, easily.

"Baby eat," Hulk gave him his plate and sat to eat his own food. He'd made burgers. With all the fixings. Victor was half impressed, but half not very willing to eat it. "Baby eat!" he told him again.

He sighed and picked it up. Even if it was poison, it wouldn't kill him. If anything it would make him vomit. He ate it, it wasn't too bad. Hulk even made fries. Ok, it was good.

"Good baby," Hulk rubbed his head and finished his own food, which was about 4 times more than Victor's. It looked like a heart attack in progress. Like the Triple Bypass Burger.

He took Victor's plate and put it in the sink, "Where baby's bottle?" he looked around. It was still on the floor where Victor left it. Hulk just picked it up and put it in his mouth, "Baby wet?"

Victor blushed and coughed as water came out of his nose. "No, I am not! And I do not use diapers!"

Hulk put his finger to his lips, to signal Victor he was being too loud. Victor simply growled.

"How long is he going to be?" Clint sighed, "It's boring without him being a butt plug."

"Don't complain," Steve scolded, "Go practice your archery. You've been lagging a bit." Hawkeye glared at him. "Don't give me that look," he warned.

Hawkeye crossed his arms and turned the Tv on. He hated when Steve was like that. He felt that he was being more of a babysitter than a hero.

"Finally got somethings done," Tony smiled and looked around, "Wow, you guys make being in a cemetery seem fun," he noted the dead condition of everyone, "I'll be back whenever," he shrugged, gathering his things.

"Off to party?" Pete looked over.

"Not just yet," he smirked and flew away. Pete and Hawkeye envied him. They were bored.

"Hey Hulk, nice to see you're still here," he smiled, "Brought you some gifts."

"Gifts?" he let him in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wheres the baby?" he walked in and set the stuff on the floor.

"Baby went upstairs. Hulk can't get," the green giant sighed.

"I'll get him for you," he said as he flew up the stairs. Even in Hulk's mind it didn't seem very safe to do that in the house.

After a few minutes there was a loud roar and growling. Then Victor was semi dragged, semi carried down the stairs by Iron man. And Iron man's armor now had several claw marks on it.

"Bad baby!" Hulk grabbed Victor's arm and gave him three hard swats. Victor yelled and tried to pull away, "No go upstairs!"

Tony snickered. Logan would love this, "I think you may need a door at those stairs," Hulk simply nodded.

Tony set up some gifts he'd brought to Hulk's aid. One being a Playpen that could sense when the victum...child...was being placed in and would monitor activity. Making a noise when victum climbs out. He explained everything to him. At the moment he'd only made a playpen and baby monitor. He'd have to go home and make a door that could survive Sabretooth.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Hulk simply nodded and yawned. It didn't interest him as much as it did Tony was. That made him a little depressed. He liked to brag, it was part of his personality.

"I'll leave these items with you and your little bundle of joy," he smirked and rubbed Victor's head, getting four deep claw marks across the suits arm. He sighed, "You might want to cut his nails."

Hulk let him out and looked at Victor, "Bad Baby!" he scolded.

Victor whined and backed away from him, trying to run back upstairs. Hulk grabbed the back of his shirt and gave him ten hard swats. He sobbed and rubbed his bottom.

"Baby want toy?" he asked showing Victor the cute baby toys he had. Victor saw them and began to sob more. Hulk was confused and patted his back, "Aww, poor baby thirsty?" he took him to the kitchen and fixed him another bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor groaned and rubbed his bottom as well as he could. Apparently it was 'bedtime'. That meant he had to share a bed with Hulk. He shared a bed with Jimmy and Dakken all the time, that was nothing new. But Hulk was 4 times his size! And he snored! The worse of it all was, at the moment, he went from being baby to teddy bear. That and the fact that he had to pee again.

Eventually into the noise filled night he did fall asleep. Whining in his sleep in all.

"What did you do?" Pete asked.

"Gave Hulk some gifts. He seems to have adopted himself something," Tony sighed as he looked at his helmet, "Where's Logan at anyway?"

He shrugged, "At a bar, I don't know."

He rolled his eyes, "Drunk."

"You're the same way half the time," Steve said as he ate his salad.

"I didn't ask you," he threw the mask to be fixed later, "Why are you such a stick in the mud today?" He began to set a metal door with finger activation.

"What's with your attitude today?"

"Maybe the fact that I'm bored, considering the only thing interesting that happened today was me going over Banner's house."

"If you're so bored then why don't you go check the streets to see what's happening?"

"Busy right now," he responded.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"Good, I'm not up for them," he tightened a few bolts.

Steve glared at him and grabbed him by the back of shirt, dragging him.

"Hey!" he complained as he was dragged.

Pete and Glint looked at each other and nodded. Without words they both agreed Tony was in for it.

"Let go, Steve!" he pulled at the back of his shirt.

CA sat in a stool in the backroom and threw him over his lap. Tony was highly confused. Considering that he was one of the older Avengers, he didn't get this kind of treatment.

His body was rattled as he got a sharp blow to his upturned butt. It wasn't hard enough to cause him real harm but it startled him.

"Hey!" he pushed, "What are you doing!"

Stever continued to silently spank him. Unlike Peter and Clint, he hadn't done this to Tony yet so he'd let him keep his pants up.

"Oww!" he complained. This wasn't the first time he'd been spanked, but not this hard in a long time. Normally when he got spanked it was just some gentle foreplay.

"Oww, ok stop!" he pushed at Steve, "I get it!"

"I don't think you do," he held him still. He only hit him for two minutes, "Now get to what I told you."

Tony grit his teeth and rubbed, that was novel.


	8. Chapter 8

Come morning, Victor groaned at how stiff he was. He fidgeted his legs. He really, really had to pee now. Hulk was a deep sleeper, and he had his heavy arm on him.

Victor struggled to get from under him without waking him. This might be his chance to escape.

He slid from him and looked around for a bathroom. He knew there was one upstairs. He also knew Hulk couldn't reach him up there. he smirked and went to the stairs.

"Get out of here and make sure Dakken hasn't invited his boyfriend and done anything I need to burn my sheets over," he spoke to himself as he went to the door, "Get in my bed and sleep this off like a bad hango- WTH!"

In his way was a metal door with a number pad on it. He growled and scratched at it, as if it would do something. He growled and counted to ten before walking to the front door and trying to open it.

He tried to turn the knob and nothing. He growled and pulled, pulling more and harder. He pulled until his palms got sweaty and he slipped off the door, falling into something hard.

He groaned and rubbed his head, looking up and seeing a face he didn't want to.

Hulk looked down at him, "Baby stay away from door," he picked him up and put him in the play pen, going to the kitchen.

Victor groaned and tried to climb over the top. The second he got to the top a series of beeps went off, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Baby stay in pin," Hulk glared from the kitchen.

Victor growled and flopped back in the play pen. He was going to tear Tony's throat out, tongue first.

Within time the doorbell rang. Hulk stopped what he was doing and went to see who it was. Victor sat in the playpen, trying his hardest to control his bladder. At the door was the last person Victor ever wanted to see. Logan


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Green giant," Logan looked at him, "Hear you got a new addition. Mind if I see?"

Hulk nodded and let him in. Logan smirked and saw his brother. Victor groaned and turned to the kitchen.

"Wow, I gotta say you look appropriate in there," he looked down at him with a smug smile.

"Go to h3ll!" he glared, "Get me out of here!"

"And separate a loving father with his dear baby?" he gasped.

Victor growled and prepared to attack him until he felt warm. He blushed as he felt himself getting soaked.

Logan laughed, noticing, "Awww! Does baby need a didee change!" he laughed.

Victor growled at him, eyes watering in embarrassment.

Hulk heard Logan laughing and the comments he was making. He glared and walked over, grabbing Logan's hand, "Bad!"

"Hey, the baby needs to be changed," he told him.

"Not nice," he pulled him to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he stood him on a chair, "Not nice to tease."

"H-ey!" he tried to get his arms free. Hulk had both of them in his left hand, "Let go!" he blushed as he felt air hitting his bottom, and that wasn't all that hit it.

Hulk brought his right hand down hard on Logan's bottom.

"Yeow!" he gasped, "Stop that!"

"Not nice to tease," he continued to spank him.

"Ahh!" he had a hard time balancing on the chair and trying to avoid the hits, "Ow! What are you talking about!"

"Be nice to baby," he scolded.

Logan grit his teeth and tried to pull away. Hulk only spanked him for about a minute. Considering his size it was like a full spanking.

Victor smiled smugly as he watched from the front room. This gave him back a little dignity. He snickered at Logan's pain.

"Be nicer to Baby," he set him on the floor. Logan sobbed and rubbed his bottom, "Time for you go home."

Logan groaned and rubbed his red bottom. He was still smirking at Victor though. He walked past and smirked, "Be good baby. Oh and Green, his name isn't 'Baby' it's 'Viki'."

Victor growled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Poor baby," Hulk picked up Sabre, "bad little man mean?" he patted his back. Victor snickered, "Baby wet," Hulk held him away, "Hulk change." 

Victor blushed again as he was carried.

After being changed Victor mostly pouted. But he was happy to be out of the pen.

Hulk sat and put him on his lap and shoved a bottle into his mouth, "Good baby."

Victor choked and swallowed, drinking quickly.

Hulk smiled, "Good baby," he set the bottle aside when it was empty, "Baby like waffles?" he cut up Victor's food and began to fork feed him.

Victor grumbled and ate the food. This was getting less embarassing and just more annoying.

When he was done being fed Hulk set him back in the pen so he could eat, "Good baby," he shoved a binky in his mouth. Victor glared at him as he went back to the kitchen. He sighed. If he couldn't escape this place he should at least be allowed out of this horrid contraption.

After eating Hulk went to get Victor. He needed a bath by this point. Victor was grumpily in the pen glaring out of it. He'd thrown the toys out of the pen onto the floor.

"Bad baby, make mess," Hulk picked him up and swatted him, "Baby dirty."

He groaned and rubbed his bottom as he was carreid to the bathroom. He saw the tub and groaned, he hated baths.

"Baby dirty, need bath," he ran the water and pulled his clothes off him. Victor pushed as Hulk tried to set him in the tub, "Bad baby," he raised his hand.

Victor whined and stopped struggling as much. Hulk smiled and set him in the tub to be washed.

After he was done he dried him and smiled at the way Sabre's hair puffed. After redressing and diapering him he put him back in the playpen

Victor dozed on and off, despite himself. He didn't get much sleep considering what he had to endure. Within no time he was asleep.

Hulk noticed and put a blanket over him.


	11. Chapter 11

Victor sobbed and rubbed his bottom from the playpen. Another failed attempt at escaping. This time he'd gotten close! He actually got outside and was reaching the outskirt of the forest before he was grabbed from the back.

~~flashback time _~~

"Baby sit here," Hulk set him in the kitchen chair since he'd been whining about being in the pen.

Victor watched him go. He'd been there about 3 or 4 days. This 'baby' thing was getting old fast. Hulk was going to...do something. He looked at the kitchen door. It was slightly open. Victor gasped. This was his chance.

He slipped to it and slowly opened it. No alarm, no siren, nothing. He closed it and quickly scurried into the backyard. The surrounding forest was pretty thick, so even if Hulk did chase him, he'd hear him breaking through the trees. Perfect. He smiled and began to run towards the east.

He thought he was home free when he looked and didn't see Hulk. He smirked and continued to the forest. he was thrown off his feet by a sudden quake. He grumbled and fell face first into the ground.

"Bad baby!"

He groaned hearing that. Hulk grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to face him. All Victor saw was two angry green cringed as he was carried back to the house. This was going to end badly.

"Bad baby, dirty!" he carried him to the bathroom, "Now Hulk must wash!" he ran bath water for him. Vic grumbled. He was so close!

"Bad baby!" Hulk repeated scrubbing him. Victor grunted, so many different scents, from the baby wash to shampoo to the oil and powder. Babies were a nose bomb.

After being washed ,Hulk dried him quickly and took him to be redressed. Victor continuously went over what happened and tried to think of how he could get out of there. He hardly thought anything out of the normal when he was lifted, until he noticed he wasn't put on the bed.

"Uhm...uhm..." he pushed at Hulk's arm. He was tucked under his arm instead of laying on a bed. He didn't like this position very much. He liked it even less when he got a hard palm to the bottom, "OW!"

"Bad baby, leaving house," Hulk continued to spank him hard.

"Oww!" He sobbed and pushed. This was worse than the normal butt exploding pain. This was just intolerable, "Owww!" he sobbed. It might be because he was still slightly wet but he felt like like Hulk was hitting him harder too.

"Baby no leave without Hulk!" he continued to spank him hard.

Victor was crying faster than normal. He also noticed Hulk wasn't stopping after his normal 2 minutes. Victor lost track after minute four.

Hulk set him on the bed to be dressed. He felt a little bad but Victor did deserve that, "Baby play in pen," he took his hand and took him to his playpen.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's only been six days," he rolled his eyes. Logan wouldn't admit it, but he was a little gun shy after the spanking Hulk gave him for laughing. And he knew if he went back, he would probably laugh at him again. It took more than a few moments for that pain to go away. Try seven hours.

"Someone should check. Especially in case he's gone back to being Banner. If he has, he's going to be confused. Not to mention someone will have to watch the 'baby'."

Logan rolled his eyes, "He should be used to being in a playpen. It's nothing more than a smaller version of a jail cell."

Pete yawned, "I wouldn't keep messing with him. Didn't you just fix your suit after he used it as his scratching post?"

"Good idea. Logan, go visit your brother and bring him a scratching post, and ask Hulk if he ever cut his nails. And if he hasn't, you do it. Your face should heal."

He scoffed. but he probably should visit Victor and make sure Hulk hasn't broken his spine yet. He looked at the time, "Maybe I'll go in an hour or four."

Meanwhile at Bruce's place, Victor was quietly laying in the playpen. He pushed at the car. He was so bored. He couldn't even go near the windows or doors without getting a red hand print to the buttocks. Understandable at this point.

"Baby want to watch TV?" Hulk looked at him. He simply nodded. The green giant rubbed his head and turned the TV on to Nick. Spongebob was on. Victor sighed. He'd rather play with the cars than watch a homoerotic sponge dance around a restaurant. Little by little the toys were getting to a point where he would play with them without Hulk offering them to him.

There was a knock on the door, about a couple minutes after Victor had fallen into a nap. Hulk had fallen asleep on the couch too, watching Penguins of Madagascar. He heard the knocking and opened one eye. He stretched and walked to the door.

"Hey big guy," Pete looked up at him, "Candy gram," He'd gotten groceries. Don't think it was too generous. He lost a bet with Tony.

Hulk stared at him. Then he saw Clint with a bag too, "Uhm...?"

"We came to refill your fridge. We know how busy you must be with the becoming a dad in all," Pete walked in, taking the groceries to the fridge. Hawkeye came in and simply took some of the stuff he got and set it on the floor for the time being. He'd also lost the bet and had to clean Hulk's house.

Hulk simply looked at them both and closed the door, going back to the couch to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

After about an hour of cleaning, Hawkeye laid on the floor. He had to do yard work and all. Pete had restocked the fridge and helped Clint by washing the dishes and putting them away. There went next month's rent.

"I hate Tony," he sighed.

"He cheats," Clint stood himself up, "Do we tell him that we're leaving?" he looked at the green mass on the couch. Pete shrugged. He didn't exactly want to get hit. He sighed and took out the baby stuff he got Victor, "Well I kinda wanted him awake so I could see his face," he put a scratching post in the corner. And dropped about two blankets and a comforter on Victor. Both had dancing bear patterns. He set a rattle and about four other toys to the side of the playpen and stretched.

"Ok, lets go. I'm ready to beat you in some video games," he smirked.

Clint scoffed and went out, "I can beat you on a race home."

Hulk woke up with the beeping of Victor's playpen. He looked over and saw him gone. He sighed and went to find him. He saw him coming out of the bathroom, "Stay in pen." He picked him up and set him in the pen. He noted the pillows and such and shrugged. He wasn't bothered by Victor being in the bathroom. Sometimes he did use the toilet.

Victor looked at the blankets and pillows. He growled and pushed them to the back of the pen and reclined against them.

"New toys," Hulk showed him a rattle that had a cat's head on it. Victor glared at it. Someone was going to die, "Baby play, Hulk fix bottle," he put it in Victor's hand and walked to the kitchen.

Victor tossed it to the side and looked for his car. He paused hearing the bell-like sound it made when he threw it. He picked it up and began to shake it. The sound was fun! He smiled and continued to shake it. He wondered what other 'new toys' he'd gotten.

Asides the rattle he'd gotten a lot of other noise makers. Like bath toys that squeak. He got chew toys…? Funny.

"Baby likes rattle," Hulk sighed. It was loud. He walked over with a bottle of water, "Baby drink."

He didn't look up, he just reached for the bottle. Not even close. Hulk rolled his eyes and put it in his hand. Victor sucked the water while shaking the rattle. It was so compelling for some reason.


	14. Chapter 14

By this point it'd been nine days and Victor had stopped trying to escape, for the most part. He just simply dealt with the babying. He learned to view it more as him being pampered than being tormented.

After all, he was getting fed, bathed, almost waited on hand and foot. He felt like a King. He didn't even have to do much to get service.

"Hulk? Hulk?" he looked around, "I want to get out."

Hulk looked at him. He was relaxing on the couch. He had gotten pizza and was feeling slothish.

"Let me out! I want to get on the floor," Vic complained.

"Baby hush," he told him, "Hulk relaxing. Play with toys."

Victor glared at him and huffed, flopping against his pillows. He was ready to get out. He got a little more free realm over the house now and he liked to exercise it.

Hulk was too busy digesting to get up and take him out of the pen. He wanted to sleep this meal off.

Victor had other plans. He couldn't climb out unfortunately. But... He picked up his rattle and began to happily shake it. He loved that rattle.

Hulk groaned hearing the noise. That thing was irritating after the first twelve hours of hearing it, but after day three it was something completely different. And it smelled odd at times.

Victor smiled and played with it, biting it occasionally. Hulk stood and went to the pen, reaching down and taking it, "No noise. Naptime."

"That's mine!" he yelled when Hulk took it, "Give it back!" Hulk easily held it above him.

"No. Time for Baby nap," he grabbed his leg, making him lay down, "get toy back later."

Victor growled and threw his pillow at him, hitting him in the face. Hulk looked down at him.

"No throw," he scolded, "take nap."

Victor pouted and threw the other pillow, "I don't want a nap! I want my rattle!" Hulk narrowed his eyes and picked him up. "Wait! I changed my mind, I want to be in the pen!"

"Bad baby. Hulk said no throw," he stood him up and held the back of his shirt.

"Wait! Please! I'll nap!" Victor covered his bottom.

"No," he pushed his hands, "Baby no throw," he swatted him hard across his diapered bottom.

"Ah!" he flinched and pulled at the shirt. If he tore the shirt he was really in for it, "Ouch!"

"Baby listen to Hulk," he continued to swat him. Victor sobbed and tried to cover his bottom. He only gave him his normal minute, "Baby be good?"

Victor sobbed and rubbed his butt, nodding. Hulk rubbed his head and picked him up, setting him back in the playpen, "Naptime."


	15. Chapter 15

"You're really not going to visit your brother, are you?" Tony looked at Logan.

"You got a serious problem with minding your own business, don't you?" he sipped his beer.

"And you have a serious love for tight jeans."

"Shut up." He continued to drink and read. He probably should visit Victor. It'd been at least two hours since he said he'd go an hour or four ago.

"Two hours! Try four days!" Pete looked at him.

Logan rolled his eyes. He didn't really feel like going back. He would, but he'd rather relax. Either way, he'd have to get up. "Fine," he stood and went to his bike. He'd make this a quick trip.

At the Hulk's home, Victor was whining and struggling as normal. He REALLY hated bath time. Hulk was trying to wash his hair at the moment. Victor was at least doing better with being washed.

"Good Baby," Hulk rinsed the soap out and picked him up in the towel, drying him, "Baby want cookie?"

Victor yawned and nodded. By this point he was too used to this treatment to even attempt to escape. He'd just come in from being outside with his rattle.

"Baby come," Hulk took his hand and took him to the kitchen. Victor sat in a chair and sucked the milk from the baby bottle while Hulk got him three peanut butter cookies. Victor loved peanut butter.

There was a knock on the door. Hulk stretched. He wondered if it was Spiderman and Hawkeye with more food.

"Little Logan back," he looked down at him.

"Quit calling me little," he sighed, "I came to visit Victor."

"Who?"

"That's the 'baby's name."

Hulk tilted his head. He'd just called him baby this whole time. But it was probably better to call his name, "Come see only if you be nice."

He nodded and walked in. He saw Victor in the kitchen and smirked, "Aww, you look cute."

Vic just looked at him. He wasn't bothered as much as last time. He was too tired. It was almost 10 pm and he'd been doing stuff all day with Hulk.

"What, nothing to retort?" he asked, looking him over, "Looks like you've been tamed."

Victor raised a brow. Oh, he had a great plan for Logan now. "Let's play," he smiled and walked to the front.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan snickered. Apparently, being treated liked a baby for almost two weeks had fried poor Victor's brain. Not that it bothered Logan too much. As long as it kept him out of his hair.

"So what are we playing, baby?" he asked. Victor smirked and dive tackled him, "Hey!" he fell into the wall, "Bad baby! I'll tell Hu-ahhh!"

Victor had put his hands up the sides of Logan's t-shirt and began to tickle his sides.

"Stop!" he yelled, kicking and squirming.

Victor knew, from many years, how ticklish his little brother was, and he knew just where and how to tickle him. His sides and pits were ticklish, but nothing compared to his neck, tummy and feet.

Logan tried to keep himself from laughing, "Get off me, you lummox!"

"That's not too nice," he sat on his stomach and bent back, to take his shoes off.

"No! Don't!"

Victor got the shoes off and tickling the souls of Logan's feet with his toe claws. Logan's face turned red as he tried not to laugh.

"Where's the smirk you had a minute ago?" he snickered and tickled under his arms. Logan burst laughing.

Hulk looked over and smiled. He was happy Victor had someone to play with.

Logan sobbed and laughed, trying to get from under his brother. He hated being tickled!

"Aww, what's wrong Jimmy?" Victor smiled, "I bet I can make you laugh harder," he bent forward.

"No, no! Victor, don't do it!" he begged.

Victor put his mouth on Logan's stomach, right about the button and blew. Logan instantly shrieked. It was the kind of tickling people do to babies. The 'stomach fart' tickle.

Logan sobbed and tried to pull from under him, "Vic...Vic...tor stop!" he laughed, "I gotta, I gotta..." he groaned.

Victor instantly sat up, "You should've said you had to pee," he watched as Logan's pants and the floor under him got soaked.

He groaned, "It's your fault!" he pushed him.

"Hey, no!" Hulk saw the push, "Play nice," he looked down at Logan's pants, "Wet?"

Logan blushed and covered himself. Hulk simply picked him up, "H-hey!" he looked around as he was carried.

Victor tilted his head in confusion. What was Hulk doing with his brother?


	17. Chapter 17

Victor watched Hulk take Jimmy to the bathroom. He sighed and got a rag to clean up his brother's stain in the floor. That was pretty much his fault and he didn't want to get in trouble for it.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hulk was running bathwater for Logan.

"Look, sorry about the floor, I'll clean that up," he sighed, "My brother sucks!'

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Vic is my older brother."

He blinked and nodded, "So...You baby too?"

"What? NO!" He looked at him.

"Babies pee on floors. You peed on floor."

"I pissed myself because he kept tickling me! It's a perfectly natural reaction to being tickled!" he blushed.

Hulk rubbed his head, "I take good care of you," he began to take his clothes off when the tub was full enough.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that! I can wash myself!" he struggled to get free of Hulk's grip as he was cleaned.

He growled, as if that wasn't bad enough, after he was cleaned Hulk put one of Victor's shirt's on him.

"Ok, haha, you washed me and put on a dress," he rolled his eyes, "Can I go now?"

He picked him up and rubbed his head, "Good baby..." he paused. he couldn't call both him and victor baby, "Lay down," he put him on the bed.

"Now what?" he saw him grab a diaper and powder, "Oh H3LL NO!" he got up to run away.

Before he even got to the front room Hulk grabbed him and picked him up, "Bad Logan," he bent him forward and began to swat him hard.

"Owww!" he complained. He still didn't have pants on and Hulk's hand covered basically all of his butt, "Owww!"

Victor watched him and snickered. He wondered what he did.


	18. Chapter 18

Logan sobbed and squirmed, "Stop!" he covered his bottom.

"Be good?" Hulk asked.

He sobbed and rubbed his bottom as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't really want to respond to that.

Hulk felt bad and rubbed is head, taking him back to be diapered, "Good Logan," he took him and set him in the playpen. He picked Victor up and set him in there too.

"Huh?" Victor looked up, "What're you doing in here?"

Hulk rubbed Victor's head, "Play with Logan."

Victor looked at him then at his brother, "Why do you get called by your name?" Logan was still too busy rubbing his bottom.

"He sucks!" he grumbled, "And you're a -hole!"

He rolled his eyes, "He spanked ya for peeing?"

"NO, because he wanted to diaper me!"

Victor snickered, "Well, babies do pee."

"Shut up, Victor. I'm getting out of here," he stood to climb over the playpen bars.

"You're going to get beat again."

He scoffed and climbed over. Suddenly a beeping went off. Hulk heard it and walked in, "Bad Logan!" he picked him up, giving him a hard swat, "Stay."

"Oww!" he complained as he was put back in the pen. He growled.

"Bed time, Logan and Victor sleep," he walked away.

"I'm going to tell you now. You might'se well get used to it. Your little friend Tony made sure you can't get out."

Logan crossed his arms and sat on Victor's pillow.

He pulled his pillow from him, "Goodnight," he wrapped himself in covers to sleep.

Victor kind of did want to see how things would handle with Logan there. It was always nice to see his brother getting a good few.


	19. Chapter 19

Logan groaned. He woke up with his head on Victor's back. His stupid, comfy brother, stealing all the pillows. He sighed and turned on his side.

He remembered when he and his brother used to be closer. Back then, they slept in the same bed all the time. Mainly because they liked to cut down on expenses.

Hulk walked in and saw how they were. He smiled and rubbed their heads. He went to make them cereal.

Logan watched him go and poked Victor, "Wake up. Hey, Victor, wake up!" He was responded to with a groan. He growled and swatted his brother's butt hard.

"Ow!" he growled, "What!"

"Help me get out of here."

He rubbed his butt, "What makes you think that I'd help you leave? You didn't help me." Logan sighed. "And if you hit me again I'm going to have Hulk neuter you."

He growled at him and smacked his butt again.

"Logan no hit," Hulk said, picking him up, "Time to eat."

He set Logan at the table and pushed a bowl of Frosted Flakes in front of him.

He picked up Victor, "Wet?" he sniffed him, "Wet." He took him to be changed.

Logan stared as his brother was carried away. "Disgusting!" he shook his head and poked at the cereal.

After a few minutes, Hulk set Victor at the table and handed him his bowl. "Logan eat," he rubbed his head.

"I'd rather eat at home."

"Hulk feed?"

He glared at him. He wasn't sure if that was a threat or a question. Either way he didn't like it.

"Feed me," Victor said, holding up his bowl.

Logan stared at his brother. He was about to comment when Hulk took the bowl and began to spoon feed his brother. He wasn't sure how to view this. His brother didn't look as happy as he looked just smug. He rolled his eyes and ate his own food.

After Victor was fed, he simply got from the table and went to watch TV. Logan watched him. He tried to get down and follow.

"Done?" he looked at him, "Ate all?"

"Yes I ate it all," he sighed, "Can I go?" Hulk nodded and sent him to the front room with Victor.

"You're weird," He said as he began to inspect the door.

"What're you doing?" he stretched on the couch.

"I'm finding my way out of here, what does it look like!"

"Have fun trying," he shrugged.


	20. Chapter 20

Logan glared at him, "Watch me!" He began to claw at the door. He growled when hardly anything happened. This was obviously made by Tony. He was going to kill him!

"You're going to get in so much trouble."

"Unlike you, I'm not sick enough to enjoy this!"

"Hey, I personally like being waited on hand and foot," he smirked.

"And pissing yourself apparently."

He shrugged, "It takes time. If I wanted, I bet I wouldn't even have to wipe my butt either."

"You're sick!"

"Bad!' Hulk saw Logan scratching at the door.

"I'm not a baby!" he pointed to Victor, "That's your baby, not me! Now let me out, you over-sized watermelon!"

Hulk glared at him, "Very bad baby!" He picked him up and walked to the couch, which Victor automatically walked from. "Not nice," he pulled Logan's diaper down.

"Stop!" he pushed at Hulk's side. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he got a hard hit to his exposed bottom, "Yeow!"

"No name call! Stay away from door," Hulk continued to spank him hard.

Victor recognized this hit. This was the same kind he got when he tried to run to the forest. Logan was going to be in for a long time. He figured he should just go to his scratching post.

In no time flat Logan was in tears and was trying to get up and get away. But he wasn't getting up until Hulk let him up.

"Owwww!" he cried. "Stop!" he kicked. "Puh-lease!" he begged.

"Be good?"

"What? Yes, yes! Just stop, please!" he cried.

He gave him 20 more hits and took him to the wall, setting him on a chair. Logan gasped and tried to stand. "No, bad Logan. Time out."

He sobbed as he was pushed back down on the chair.


	21. Chapter 21

Logan sighed and fidgeted in the chair. Stupid Hulk. Even if he couldn't leave, he was sure the avengers would notice he was gone and come looking for him.

"Wheres Logan?" Pete looked around as he got some waffles.

Clint raised a brow, "Who?"

Any minute they would come find him...

After about an hour Logan was shifting for a different reason. He had to pee now, really bad. "Victor, Victor!"

"You're not suppose to talk in time-out," Victor shook his rattle with his feet while staring at the tv.

"When can I get out?" he shuffled.

"Whenever Hulk remembers he put you there and lets you out."

"Where is he!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have to pee!"

"Then pee," he shrugged, "Hulk is outside doing something or other."

Logan stared at him. "He's outside?...Why didn't you tell me that!" he growled and went to the bathroom.

Vic watched him go and went back to playing with the rattle.

After relieving himself, he went to try to figure how to open the door. He was going to destroy Tony.

Victor watched him. "Persistent, aren't you? I've tried, multiple times. It won't open."

"Just shut up and tell me when Hulk is coming." He tried to pick the lock. He hardly noticed Victor telling him Hulk was coming until he was picked up.

"Bad baby," Hulk looked at him, "Hulk said stay away from door." He gave him five hard swats.

Logan complained and rubbed his butt, it was still sore to begin with.

Hulk looked at Victor, "Baby kitty saw Logan being bad?"

"Huh?" Victor looked up. Hulk narrowed his eyes and picked him up, giving him ten hard swats. "Owww! What did I do!" he sniffled and rubbed his butt.

"Naughty Kitty saw Puppy being bad and did nothing," he wagged his finger at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Victor pouted and glared at Logan. He'd kill him later.

"Hungry?" he rubbed their heads.

"I am," Logan sighed. A bowl of cereal didn't do much for him.

"Ok," he said picking up Logan, "We get good food," he took Victor's hand, "First Hulk dress."

Victor looked at Logan as they were pulled to the bedroom. Hulk had the pants they came there in. And Clint had washed them last time he was there. Victor was confused. His whole time being there he'd never worn pants.

"Good babies," Hulk rubbed their heads. Victor snickered. With Logan's pants he could see the outline of the diaper pretty clearly. Logan glared at him, "Time go," he took them to the backyard.

In the back was a device pure from nightmares. A baby carriage, obviously made for someone big. Victor and Logan's jaws dropped. He couldn't mean to put one of them in that!

"Up," he picked up Logan and set him in it first.

"Oh h3ll no!" Logan growled and tried to get out. The second he stood he fell back, by no doing of his own.

This was another of Tony's wonderful technologies. Same as the playpen, when the victum is up a certain degree without being picked up the gravity inceases. Just enough to keep them down. So the farthest the victum could go would be sitting up.

Logan growled, the death that Tony would get would be worse than anything he thought possible! he groaned and tried to get out several times. Hulk simply put Victor in too.

"Babies be good," he pulled the hood down and began to push.

"You got a great friend!" Victor complained.

"I'm going to chop him into sushi and feed him to you!"

"No thanks. I have more destinguished taste than to eat him," he tried to get out.

"This is perfect! I finally get out and now I'm being paraded in a baby wagon!" Logan complained.

"You! What about me!" Victor growled, "This is my first real time away from the house in, what, two weeks!"

"You didn't seem that eager to get away," he scoffed, "You seem to be enjoying yourself a lot to me!"

"Shut up Runt!" Victor struggled, "It's a change of pace to be waited on hand and foot."

"You just like diapers," he scoffed.


	23. Chapter 23

Victor spent most of the stroll burying himself while Logan tried his darnedest to get out of the carriage.

It was all useless and they got to an apartment. It was the Baxter building.

Victor stared, "Uhm...Hulk...WTH are we doing here?"

"No bad language," Hulk scolded, "Get food."

Vic and Logan looked at each other and began to struggle harder.

In no time Hulk got to where the party was.

"Hulkster, hey buddy," Johnny let him in, "And this is the baby I was told abou..." he saw Logan AND Victor. He snickered, "Awww. Two?"

Hulk nodded and took Victor and Logan out of the carriage, "Be good," he told them.

Victor sighed. That was an ordeal. Logan blushed bright red. He hoped to never suffer through that again. But at least now that he was out he could make an escape.

Logan looked over and saw Tony. He growled and was going to go over and slit his throat, but first. He went and hid around a corner and tore the diaper off, stuffing it in a trash can.

Victor saw Tony. Tony smiled and waved. He smirked and licked his claws.

Logan pushed past him, "Out of the way, old man," he went to him, "You jerk!'

"Hey Logan. Have a good night?"

"Why didn't any of you bastards come looking for me!" he glared.

"We thought you were doing whatever you normally do when you leave the towers," he shrugged.

He growled and prepared to gut him when Hulk rubbed his head, "Sit," he grabbed him and set him next to Victor and was soon challenged to an arm wrestle by Thing.

Tony snickered. Oh this was even better! Now Hulk was 'taking care' of Logan too. This was great!

Logan glared. He'd get Tony.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm going to kill Tony," he said more to himself than anyone.

Victor scoffed, "And how are you planning to do that? Hm..? Just push him off the roof, he doesn't have the suit on. He'll easily fall to his death with a loud splat."

"Or Stretch over there will grab him. Or Pete for that matter. Then I'll have to deal with the Hulk and his whole 'Bad baby' bit."

"Well then use it to your advantage," he looked around. He was surrounded by heroes so he knew they'd be watching his every move.

Logan huffed and stared at Ironman. He'd think of a way to get him. It'd just take a minute on how to.

"Forget it!" he jumped up and went to leave a few good bruises on Tony, "Hey Tony,"

"Huh?" he turned just in time to get a punch to the cranium.

"That's not even half of what I got for ye-ow!" He flinched, grabbing his butt.

"Bad Puppy, no hit!" Hulk wagged a finger. He grabbed him and pulled him back to where Victor was, "Stay here. Get up again, sit in carriage on sore bottom," he warned.

Logan's growled turned to a blush when he heard some of the others snickering. He'd kill them all!

"Smooth," Victor rolled his eyes, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to get him back."

"Shut up," he pouted.

"Be nice, brat," he glared, "Word of advice, save it until ,say, he goes to the bathroom."

He rolled his eyes, he wanted to kill him then. Not wait for Hulk. He stared at his brother, "And what do you propose?"

"I'm thinking..." he leaned back. He wasn't very interested in the party.

Johnny was using his flames to cook the burgers and dogs. He smirked at Tony, "So, this is what you were telling me about? I gotta admit. I never thought that it would happen to Sabretooth."

Tony snickered, "He seems to like it, if you ask me. He could easily leave right now if he wanted to," he popped an aspirin for the headache Logan just gave him, "Logan seems way more upset about it."

Johnny snickered. "This is funny stuff to me," he smirked, "Maybe I can come Ben into babysitting for Hulk."


	25. Chapter 25

Sabre inhaled the air. The food smelled great and he was still hungry. He could see his brother was still fuming and didn't bother him. He smirked. Karma had a way of kicking Logan in the nuts.

Logan saw his brother snickering, "WTH are you laughing at?"

"You," he snickered, "Food should be ready, I'm hungry."

"Here you are, kitty," Johnny smiled and handed him a plate, "And one for the puppy," He handed Logan a plate. Logan growled and brought his claws out, "Almost forgot," he tied a bib around Victor and Logan's neck before walking to Tony laughing.

Logan growled and cut it off with his claws, "I'm going to kill them both!"

Victor growled under his teeth and smirked, shoving food in his brother's face.

"WTH, Victor!" Logan grabbed him.

"Hulk!" Victor called, "Hey Hulk!" the green giant looked over, he hadn't been sitting too far away, "Look it Jimmy."

"Puppy dirty," Hulk looked, "Messy eater."

Logan prepared to say something but was cut off, "Flame person and Tony were mean to Jimmy. They pushed his head when he was eating."

Hulk looked over just in time to see them both laughing, "Bad, Hulk punish," he said wiping Logan's face.

Logan glared at his brother. Sabre looked off, mock pouting and rubbed Logan's head.

"Poor Jimmy, you want another burger?" he looked at him.

He glared and waited until Hulk walked away, "You're a d*ck."

"Calm down, I'll get you another and we can watch Tony get smacked," he smirked and went to get his brother another burger.

Hulk lifted Tony and Johnny, "Not nice!" he glared.

"Huh?" they looked simultaneously.


	26. Chapter 26

Victor smirked from the couch. That was hilarious. A win if he ever saw it. Not to mention the way that Tony yelled was nothing less than funny.

"Ok, I give it to you, that was smart. Especially in your defense," Logan snickered sitting on the couch, "The food was good," he smiled and reclined on his brother.

"I'm not a chair, weasel."

"That's Wolverine, pussy cat," he pushed his foot.

He scoffed and pushed his foot away, "This couch is taken, go sleep in the crib."

He scoffed and sat on his brother, "Seems lumpy to me, but at least there's good leg room," he smiled and put his feet in Victor's face. That earned him a growl.

"Get your smelly size nine's out of my face before I tear a toe off." Logan smirked and stretched his foot, making his big toe touch Victor's nose.

"OWWWWWWW!"

Hulk looked up hearing Logan's yell. He was sleeping in his room at the moment. He grumbled and turned on his side. He'd deal with it later.

His sleeping only lasted 10 more minutes before he heard some crashing in the front room. He sighed and went to check if he put the babies in the pen or not.

Victor had slammed Logan into a wall. And Logan had knocked the couch over, throwing Victor at it. They also put a great dent in the wall by the kitchen.

"Bad!" Hulk yelled at them both.

Logan gasped when he noticed Hulk. This was bad!

Hulk walked over and grabbed them both by the back of their shirts, "Bad, naughty babies!"

"It was all him!" Victor pointed to Logan.

"He bit me!" Logan point to his brother.

"Bad babies, mess up house!" ge lifted the couch and set it back upright. He sat and threw both of them over his lap.

Logan grunted, "I hate you so much right now!" it was one thing to get spanked, another to get spanked with his brother around, but at the exact same time was nothing less of humiliating!

"I told you to take your foot out of my face!" he glared as his pants were taking down. They hardly noticed what they did to the house, but they were smart enough to avoid the TV at the very least.

Hulk took their pants down and picked up the hard covered book that happened to the on the end table and brought it down hard on Victor's bottom first.

"Ahhh! What was that!" he twitched. Him and Logan struggled as Hulk brought it down, alternating between them both. It was one thing to get hit with his massive hands but to suffer through an implement was inhuman.

With the normal five minute beating Hulk let them up and faced them in corners while he semi cleaned.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Logan sobbed as he tried to rub the tremendous sting out of his bottom; "This is your fault!" he sobbed and told Victor.

"I told you to get your foot out of my face," he whimpered a reply.


	27. Chapter 27

After about another week there Logan was getting more and more angry while Victor was getting more and more use to the treatment. To Logan this was completely weird and aggravating. It also made him think his brother had some type of fetish that involved this. Either way he was ready to go back to the world of adults.

"You're weird or high," Logan glared at his brother. At the moment Victor was drinking from his bottle, "So you're the great Victor Creed the 'animal' worthy of fear."

He took the bottle out of his mouth only to say, "And you're the smelly midget known as the Wolverine."

Logan glared. He huffed and came up with something. He knew he couldn't hit his brother or it would end pretty badly for him. but he knew what he could do, "Hulk!"

"What?" the green giant sighed.

"Kitty's being mean to me and called me a smelly weasle," he mock pouted.

Hulk gave Victor a look, "Bad Kitty, sit in corner," he pointed.

"What!" he looked, "I didn't do anything!" hulk narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. Victor whined and went to the corner.

Logan smirked as hulk petted his head.

"Puppy not smelly. Hulk just gave bath," he smiled. Logan groaned.

Victor turned to glare at him and then turned back to the corner.

Logan smirked. His brother liked attention. he wondered how he'd react to going back to being ignored and unimportant like he was. He'd deffinately love to be treated like less of a prince.

"Hulk," logan mock pouted again, "I'm thirsty."

Hulk nodded and stood to get him a bottle.

Victor glared at him when Hulk left, "You're dead when he falls asleep," he whispered.

He smirked and stuck his tongue out. When hulk came back he noted his brother was trying to watch again. he smirked, "Hulk, feed me."

Hulk blinked. Normally Logan hated when he tired to feed him.

"Feed me!" he pouted. He shrugged and pulled him onto his lap, bottle feeding him. Logan kept one eye open to see his brother's reaction.

Victor did notice, and he growled. Logan wanted to be killed, multiple times.


	28. Chapter 29

Victor glared at his brother as Hulk fed him. He didn't even like Hulk to touch him yet suddenly he had this yearning to be held and fed? He was up to something and Victor wanted to know what he was planning.

Logan smirked and sucked the bottle, "I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat please?" he mock pouted. Hulk nodded and set him on the couch to go to the kitchen, "No! take me with you!" Hulk picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

Victor growled and followed. Logan smirked at him behind Hulk's back. Vic growled and gave him the finger.

"Hulk? What's this mean?" Logan mimiced him.

"Bad word," he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Kitty just did that to me."

Hulk gave Victor a warning glare. He was stunned. He'd kill Logan, that monster must've forgotten who he was fooling with!

Hulk set Logan down at the table and went to make them both a quick canned meal. Victor gave his brother a long glare.

"Aww, what's wrong, kitty?" he asked, "You want your tummy scratched?"

"I'm going to kill you. Nice and slowly."

"Whats wrong? Viki kitty wants his attention back?" he smirked.

Victor looked to make sure Hulk wasn't looking, then kicked Logan's chair from under him.

Hulk turned hearing the niose. He gasped seeing Logan sprawled out on the floor, "Poor Puppy," he picked him up and set him back in the chair, "Puppy be careful," he rubbed his head and went back to the Chef-Boy.

Logan glared at his brother and smirked. Now he would get no attention, "Hulk, I'm hungry."

"Hulk cooking."

"Will you feed me? And can I have another bottle?" he asked.

"No! Feed me!" Victor complained.

Hulk looked at them both. This was going to be a difficult transaction for him.


	29. Chapter 30

Hulk sighed and waited for the food to be ready. Victor glared at Logan. His little brother simply smirked and waited.

Victor kicked the chair again. Logan, in grabbing the table, flipped it over, knocking Victor back too.

Hulk sighed and picked them both up, then the table up, "If Puppy and Kitty keep fighting Hulk punish," he scolded.

Victor crossed his arms and glared at Hulk. He had to think of a way to get him back.

When Hulk finished cooking for them he set the bowls infront of them. He didn't feed either of them since they had been fighting. Victor whined and pouted at Hulk, but was ignored.

"OK, Kitty and Puppy play nice," Hulk set them both in the play pen, "No fight!" he warned.

Victor watched him go, "How do you want to die again?"

"Ah ah ah," he wagged his finger, "If Kitty hits me then Green Guy will be in here within two seconds. Then Kitty will find himself looking at a watery floor."

He growled and prepared to strangle him but then he got an idea. He took his stuffed Cat and ripped the head off, "Hulk!" he called, shoving it into Logan's hands, "Hulk!" 

The giant sighed and walked in, "What wrong Kitty?"

Victor sobbed and pointed to Logan, "He killed my cat!"

Logan gasped and put the stuffed toy behind his back.

Hulk looked at him, shocked, "Bad Puppy!" he picked him up, "Shame!"

Logan whimpered and covered his bottom, "But, but, I didn't do it!" he bit his lip as he lifted and carried to the couch, "I didn't!"

"Bad puppy!" he tossed him over his lap and pulled his pants and diaper to his knees, "Shame!" he began to swat him harder than normal.

Logan gasped and pushed at Hulk's side, "I didn't do anything!" he kicked.

"No be mean! Play nicely!"

"Ooooowww!" he groaned. Hulk's hands were big enough to cover most of his entire bottom and the majority of his thighs, "Ow, ok stop!"

"No be mean to Kitty," he scolded and spanked him a few more times. When Logan's bottom was fully red he let him up. The poor smaller mutant sobbed and hoped from foot to foot rubbing his bottom, "Now say sorry to Kitty."

"But I didn't do it!" he backed away when Hulk raised his hand, "S-sorry!"

Victor mock pouted. Hulk rubbed his head and went to call Ben to babysit so he could get Victor another stuffed toy.


	30. Chapter 31

"Rock man be here soon. Babies be good," Hulk stood and went to the door. Logan sobbed, rubbing his bottom in the corner, "If Rock man say babies bad, both be in trouble."

Victor relaxed in the pen. Within no time Hulk was gone. He smirked at Logan, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Go to hell!" he got out of the corner, "I should kill you!"

"Or you could take the time to leave."

Logan paused, "….." he had an incredible point, "Well I'm out of here then!" he took the diaper and stuff off and grabbed his pants, "See ya later. Or maybe I won't," he snickered and went to the door.

As soon as he touched the knob the door swung open and smashed him into the wall.

"Alright, I aint changing any diapers," Ben said as he walked in.

Logan groaned and crawled out of the door before Ben closed it.

Vic just looked at Ben and relaxed, "If you say so."

"Since you can talk so well hopefully you can understand. I'm going to sit on the couch and watch tv. You sit in there and play with your toys. When you have to pee or whatever, you know where the bathroom is. Comprende?"

"Got it," he yawned and turned on his side for a nap.

After about an hour Hulk came back and dropped the toy on Victor's sleeping head. him and Ben had a conversation until he noticed.

"Where other baby?" he looked around.

Ben raised a brow, "He was the only one here. I guess Logan went home," hulk stared, "Look, uhm...you're like a part time parent. They come to you a while but then they go back to their REAL homes."

Hulk gave him a pitiful look, "Puppy gone?"

Ben sighed, "Kitty will have to leave soon too. You don't stay the Friendly green giant forever, remember?"

Hulk pouted. He liked taking care of them. But if Kitty was going home soon then he'd have nothing to do.


	31. Chapter 32

Victor whined as he was scrubbed. After a good near month of missing he was now back with his flaming homosexual nephew.

"I knew all kitties liked to be babied," Daken smiled and washed his uncle's hair, "But man do you have a strong scent!"

Victor grumbled. No more being waited on hand and foot, no more free meals, no more not working. Back to the boring life of adulthood, complete with respincibilites.

Hulk pouted on the couch. He didn't like the silence. Without his Puppy and kitty he was just there with nothing to do and he hated it! normally he liked being left alone, but thats because normally he was being chased for some reason or the other. But now he had nothing to do except eat, sleep, and a little tv.

Ben knocked, "Hey, lemme in!"

Hulk grumbled and went to the door, "Rock man back for visit?"

"How about we try 'Ben'?" he asked, "Come on, you and I are going to a baseball game."

"Why?"

"Because I just got tickets and my girlfriend is busy. not too mention I know you're here with your empty nest syndrome. "

"hulk doesn't really want to leave."

"Too bad," he grabbed his arm, "I'm not having my sparring partner depressed. Now you're coming with me to keep your mind off your 'pets'. Or loss of them"

Hulk grumbled as he was pulled out of the house. He wanted to be depressed but apparently Ben would't let him so now he had to go see baseball. Well atleast it was nice to have friends.

On the way Hulk yawned and saw something running into the stadium. He stared. It looked like a little him.


	32. Chapter 33

Hulk looked over, he could've sworn he just saw a little version of himself. he looked around then at Ben, "Little Hulk?"

Ben raised a rocky brow, "When were you ever little?"

"Hulk just saw small Hulk."

"...You've been working too hard." 

Hulk pouted and looked around. He knew he saw something weird.

He enoyed the ball game. And since Ben had robbed Johnny they ate half the conssession stand and at the bar outside of it. That made Hulk feel a lot better. Until he saw the green blur again.

"Rocky, little Hulk again!" he pointed.

"It must be hard to remember Ben," he sighed, "What are you going on about?" Hulk growled and pulled Ben by his arm, "Where are you taking me?"

"Little Hulk around here!" 

"I hope you're not taking me to the can with you. I'm not touching anything or helping you get your pants down this time."

Hulk looked around and lifted some cars. he tossed it to the side and went to search under another. Ben gasped and caught it, setting it gently on the ground. He gasped and grabbed the other one Hulk had.

"Ok, no more!" he took slapped his hand, "Leave the cars alone. If there was a little version of you I doubt it'd fit under a car."

Hulk growled and stomped the ground, "Hulk saw!"

Ben just rubbed his temples. He had to remember that this guy was basically an occasionally intellectual overgrown toddler.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll find the mini hulk. If you calm down I'll buy you ice cream."

"Hulk not baby!" he crossed his arms

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you're not. You want Ice cream or don't you?"

He looked to the side and nodded.

"Fine lets go."

They went to the Baskin Robbins and Ben stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his baby-blues.

Hulk looked in and saw a four foot, three hundred pound of muscle versuon of himself. He gasped and smiled, "Baby Hulk!"


	33. Chapter 34

The little green looked up and tilted his head, "Bigger Hulk?"

Hulk smiled and picked him up, hugging him. Now he had something new that would stay with him, "see, baby Hulk!" he showed Ben.

Ben stared, "I gotta stop drinking with you."

Hulk smiled and held baby Hulk, "Where baby Hulk come from?"

"Name Hulkie," he shrugged. He had no idea there was a bigger him.

Hulk smiled, "Hulk take good care of baby Hulk, had practice."

Hulkie blinked as he was held. He didn't know he was a baby. But maybe that made sense. He couldn't count without his fingers or toes. So then bigger Hulk must be daddy. He didn't know he had a daddy. he smiled and hugged him.

"Daddy."

Hulk smiled widely and went home, completely forgeting about Ben. The Rock man stared and shook his head, walking home. At least he wouldn't have to worry about him being depressed.

Hulk got him home and looked around. What to do first? He paused and looked at the bundle in his arms.

"Baby Hulk in diapers?" he just got a head tilt. He nodded. Diapers. He set him on the couch and grabbed the diapers from by the playpen.

Hulkie looked around. It was a pretty big house. He wondered what kind of food there. He climbed off the couch and walked toward the kitchen. He saw a pot of Mac and cheese, yum!

He reached for it but was picked up by bigger Hulk, "Baby Hulk need diapers," he took him back to the couch and diapered him. He paused. He wondered if he could fit kitty's old shirts.

Hulkie poked the diaper. It was soft. Hulk pulled a shirt over his head. It was a pretty good fit except being long. HUlk smiled and picked him up.

"Hulkie hungry?"

Hulkie nodded. he wasn't used to people being able to lift him, let alone carry him places.

Hulk smiled and made him a bowl of food and sat him on his lap, spoon feeding him. Hulkie smiled and enjoyed. It was food after all and when he ate the food he got juice, in a baby bottle. Pretty enjoyable in his opinion.

Hulk smiled at his new baby. he didn't have to worry about this one diassapearing on him. There was no doubt that this was totally his baby.

-On the helicarrier-

"Uhm..." Tony looked around, "Hey, Squaddies?...Has anyone seen Hulk?"

Everyone looked around.

"I thought he was going for a walk, but he said he'd be back," Falcon shrugged.


End file.
